It's a Dark World
by Bobbi Phantom
Summary: AU: There is something that people just don't realize, and that's is just that even though life sucks, we can keep going on. Just look at me, I'm blind, my grandmother just died, and my parents just gave me to some people that I don't even know. But hey, life goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm pretty new at this and this is my first story. Sorry 'bout short chapter. It will get longer, but right now I'm banging my head on my desk cause right now the story looks terrible to me...**

**ANY WHO I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

* * *

><p>How should I put this..? Ah, yes, it really stinks to be me. Well, for starters, I'm blind. And how did this happen you ask? I was born this way, and I swear if you start singing Lady GaGa's song right now I will kill you.<p>

Oh, by the way my name is Samantha Manson, but if you call me that we are not going to get along so well; so just call me Sam. I'm goth and about to move. Oh, but not with my parents of course, I mean how could I ruin their live, I mean it was only by chance that I was their daughter. It's not my fault I'm like this, blind and goth; and lets not forget that I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian. Everything they didn't want in a daughter.

Well anyway, after my grandmother pasted away my parents could finally send me away which would be now. And I think I'm moving to a place called Amity Park and somehow my parents even got a house and 'family' to live with. They're ghost hunters I think. But ya know it's kind of hard to know where I'm going when I can't read the note my parents gave me as they shoved my into the car and said goodbye. I mean I'm not even sure if they even packed all my clothes with me!

Well any who, as far as I can tell I been in this car for five hours. And I think the drive is about five and a half hours so almost there. So lets just keep our fingers crossed.

^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ DP ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^

As I stepped out of the car I could already tell I was not going to like it here. First of all, I could feel the sun on my arms, not really sure which tank top I'm wearing right now, which meant that there were probably not a lot of trees around. Well, that. . . stinks.

"Well you must be Samantha Manson" said a voice to my right, most likely female.

I didn't turn to her just said "Sam."

"Well, Sam, welcome to Amity Park. I'm Maddie Fenton."

I went quiet after she said that. "You do realize I'm blind, right?" I said, she was probably stinking out her hand to me thinking I would shake it. People these days.

"Oh, that's right, sorry. . . . How did you know I had my hand out though?" she asked.

"Most people try to shake hands with me when they first meet me," I said like it was just clear logic. "That and I have acute senses, like I know that those people standing over there is most likely your family," I said while pointing to my left.

More silence. This is not going to be a fun place to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hurt me if it's that bad! review are highly wanted, just. . go easy.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm back! I got a lot more reviews than i thought i would, I'm so happy! Any who this is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer time! I do not own Danny Phantom :( At least not yet XD (looking intently at the laptop screen) Almost got it... *laptop shuts down* Ah come on! stupid free hacking lessons they never work out in the end. . . . . . . .**

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

More silence.

. . . . . . Even more silence.

Gosh it's like these people have seen a ghost. I mean, it's not that hard to tell that there were people over there. They were just so. . . .jittery.

"Um, well Sam this _is_ my family. My daughter Jazz, son Danny, and my husband, Jack," Maddie said. She was probably pointing them out to me. Which didn't make sense since because 1. I'm still blind and 2. I wasn't even fully facing her or the family.

Jazz seemed to notice this. She came over and patted my shoulder, "Hey Sam, welcome to the family."

Oh, like I haven't heard that one before. Oh wait . . . . . I actually haven't.

"Hi," was all I said. Hey don't blame me I know that it's lame.

"Well, why don't we go on in? Lunch will be ready soon," Jazz said as she guided me with her hands on my shoulders. We stopped short, "There are three steps right in front, okay?" I nodded and felt for the first step with my foot. Normally I wouldn't act this helpless, but I really didn't want to go back to my parents anytime soon.

After the three steps I heard the click of the door, assuming that either Jack or the boy named Danny opened the door for us and Maddie was probably behind carrying my luggage, if I had any.

A cool breeze hit me as stepped in to the house. A smell just practically filled, no smothered the hallway. One that I didn't like.

Meat.

The smell was awful! Like they has just made a Thanksgiving with only meat dishes.

"Danny, can you take Sam and her things to her room?" Maddie asked her son.

"Sure." He sounded around my age. His voice was trying to turn husky, but just wasn't there yet. Unlike his mother and sister who just seem to have a chime to theirs.

I heard footsteps going to the front of me, sounding like they were going up some stairs.

'On, great, stairs. The thing that all blind people hate the most in a new environment,' I thought. It's true though. They're a pain in the butt.

I heard his steps coming down as I counted, '1, 2, 3, . . . . . . . . 13 stairs steps.'

"Okay, um, this way," he said as he grabbed my hand unsurely, as so I thought I heard some giggling from behind me.

Let me just tell you this, he is not a good guide. He made me trip on the first step and when we got to the top I thought there was one more and my foot made a **LOUD** sound as it made contact with the floor, throwing me off balance a little, but he always did help me regain my balance my wrapping his arm around my waist, and swiftly taking it off after, so I can't complain too much.

He lead me down the hall to our left as I trailed my free hand along the wall to find any marks I could use as a guide.

"This is the bathroom," Danny said, giving me time to feel the doorway, knob, and anything I could bump into on my first steps into the room. "This is the only knob of its kind that we have so just get a good feel of the knob and you'll know where the bathroom is."

Which I did. It was smooth and cold. Shaped in a very fancy, cheap, handle style instead of a knob.

"Okay," I said as he lead me further down the hallway.

"And this is your room," Danny said over the click of the door.

I let go of his hand and started slowly into the room, my hands grazing anything in path: a dresser, desk, side table, bed, two medium sized suitcases, and a lamp; which really doesn't make sense to me.

"Hope you like the color blue," he said.

"Not like I have a choice," I chuckled, "And besides, not like I can say if I like the color or not."

"Uh, right. So, um, how did you pick out clothes and um, decide to be, you know-," he trailed off.

"Goth?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah."

"Well I read this book and -,"

"Wait, wait, wait. You read a book?" Danny asked. I bet if I could see his face it would have the most stupid, confused look ever.

"Yeah, there's this thing called brail," I said, my voice trying and failing to hold the sarcasm back.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm not that good though. I've only read two books but any who; I was reading this book and the main character's friend was goth and I liked the style, so I got my grandma to help my buy clothes," 'before she died,' I mentally added in my head.

"Ah," was all he said as the tension in the room started to build up.

The tension just kept building up as I walked around 'my' room. I could feel the plushness of the carpet, grain of the wood on the desk; and could hear Danny fidgeting in the doorway.

"Danny, you can go, I don't need a babysitter," I said as I took a seat on the soft, big bed. It was kind of weird for me to call someone by their name, I'm not very used to it.

"Ah, um, . . . . . . You sure?" he asked. I could just imagine him edging toward the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I laid down on my back with my feet hanging over the bed.

"Okay, we'll come get you when lunch is ready," he said as he walked out the door.

"'Kay," he was already out of earshot but it just felt right.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the only thing I myself managed to grab before leaving home; my iPod. I stuck in my earphones and counted the clicks until I got to my songs and went to a random one and clicked _play._

* * *

><p><strong>For all you people out there that are saying the Sam likes silence, think about it this way, blind people have to rely on their other senses more than ever so when there is silence they feel even more at risk than ever.<strong>

**SO. . . WHAT CHA THINK ABOUT CHAPTER TWO! please review. . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guy I am so sorry about not getting a chapter up sooner it's just that I had major project due on the day that i got our of school for winter break and I had to work my self to death. But do not fear a chapter will be up so, and also I am about to put a new story up.**

* * *

><p>It was awkward getting through lunch. I had to explain that I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegaterian, somehow Danny knew what it is. To say it simply, I was impressed.<p>

After lunch Maddie decided that I would be good if Danny led my around the town for a bit, though I didn't see the purpose in it I still went with him.

Danny led me to the park and said that his friend would meet us there. We sat in silence on a bench until I heard the sound us beeping from some sort of technology.

"That noise you hear. That's my friend." I just continued to stare at my feet, I think.

"Hey, Danny. . . . . And hello to you. My name is Tucker Foley. That's T.F. as in too fine. . . . . Hey, I'm over here," Tucker said. I guess I wasn't looking at him.

"She's blind Tuck," said Danny is annoyance.

"Oh,"

"Hey, names Samantha, but if you call me that I will kill you, so call me Sam," I said while not even moving from the position I was in.

"Really?" Tucker asked in a quiet voice.

I chuckled, "_really_."

There was a bit of silence, but then Danny bursted out laughing, if I could see I bet he would be gripping his stomach.

"Tuck, you're afraid of a little girl, who's blind?" Danny was still chuckling.

"She's intimidating dude," Tucker said defense.

"Oh, yeah, me, a little small blind girl, could so kick you," I said while lifting my head in the direction that I though Tucker was in.

"Danny, I'm kinda of afraid of this one. She looks like she could kill me, like those beautiful assassins."

_Me? Beautiful? Now I'm curious_. "Really? What do I look like?" I asked.

"Well, you have dark hair," said Danny.

"Thanks Danny, that's really helpful."

"You're small, petite even," Tucker said.

"You two are not very good at describing things are you." _ Are these people really in the same grade as me? _

"Not one bit," Danny and Tucker said at the same time.

The next thing I heard was a big, loud, boom that shook the ground and made air fly past the three of us. And weirdly enough, the next thing was "GHOST!" _Cool town, huh?_

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, lets go," Danny said as he grabbed my hand and started running away from where the _boom_ came from.

"_Nothing_? That can't be nothing what's going on?"

"Er, nothing," said Tucker lamely.

"You two are also bad liars." We kept on running, not sure from what I couldn't hear any footsteps coming after us, all I heard were our own footsteps and the sound of whistling wind around us. The next thing I knew was that I was not even on the ground any more, in the air. _Flying!_

"AAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!" no clue what language that was all I knew was that I was in the air were I could go_ splat_ on the ground if I fell.

"Sam!" I heard them, Danny and Tucker I mean, below me on the ground, safe. Lucky them.

"New friend whelp? And a girl one too, looks who's growing up, she's even decent to look at," the kidnappers voice sounded mechanical, and now that I think about it this guy felt like he was made out of machinery.

"Let her go Skulker!" yelled Danny.

"Yeah, what he said," Tucker yelled. Well, what could I say, at least he was trying to help.

"Oh, she's that important to you, huh? Then this will be fun indeed." And with that said this 'Skulker' dude took off flying and the only thing I heard was _I'm going ghost!_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Terrible right? I know I know I'll work on it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Danny Phantom. . . Sadly :(**

* * *

><p>Does anybody know what flying's like? Well, I can give you a pretty good description. There's nothing around you. It's like free fall, but you're stuck in the same place. Wind rushes into your face, whipping hair stings your face. You can most definitely feel the sun on your skin. And I suspect what you would see would be the ground. Way, <strong>way<strong>, _way,_ WAY, _WAY_, **WAY** down from where you are, high up in the sky. Oh, and one more thing; it's terrifying.

This Skulker person was about to make me have a heart attack. I was really confused on how someone was even flying, but the feel of the "skin" didn't feel like a humans. It was hard and metallic. I could feel screws and bolts and the indention with the "skin" would come together. But what's really creepy is his hair; or what I assumed to be his hair. Since I was slung over this creep's shoulder I could feel it pretty dang well. It wasn't like regular hair. It felt warm, but I couldn't feel each hair strand, it was like it was a smooth liquid-y feel.

"Get back here Skulker!" a voice said from behind us; and you know what? That voice sounded like Danny's. Who am I kidding, it is Danny's! That means Danny could fly too! I wonder if the boy has wings?

"Catch up so fast, huh? Well you're going to have to do better than that!" Skulker then veered right, and I, of course, screamed. I didn't like this game. He started to accelerate, which meant Danny was catching up! Yes!

"Have to do better than what, Skulker?" Skulker came to an erupted spot, which hurt. I wondered why, but I had a good guess: Danny's voice sounded like it came from in front of Skulker, not behind. It also sounded smug.

"Ohhhhhh. You should have stayed behind whelp." And with that said, he dropped me. The freakin' hulk of metal dropped me! After he dropped me I heard what I'm guessing was the firing of a gun which muffled someone who was calling my name. But do you want to know what really muffled the voice? Mine. I was screaming my head off. The only good thing about me hitting the ground would be the possibility that I would get to see Grandma again, but I don't even know how high I'm falling from.

Well, I think I like flying more than falling. I don't even know when I'm going to hit the dang ground! The next thing I knew I had muscular arms wrapped around my waist and then was carrying me bridal style. Good thing: I'm not falling anymore. Bad thing: I don't know who is holding me. So here were my choices: kick, scream, and fall to my possible death. Or. . . trust whoever just saved me and fly off with them. Well. . . Since I have trust issues. . .

"No! Let me go! Help!" I kicked, squirmed, and flailed my arms about trying to get away from whoever was holding me.

"Stop it! Do you want to fall to your death? Huh? Cause that's what it looks like." _Danny?_ "Sheesh! I even saved you from death and you still want to fall."

"Danny? You can fly? That's amazing!" I stopped squirming and looked toward the sound of his voice. "How can you even do this?"

"I, er. . . You know who I am?" Danny's voice was nervous and he tensed a little. _Weird. I just met the guy, learned he could fly, and now he wants to act like he doesn't know me. I wonder if there are any people that he doesn't want them to know that he knows me._

"We just met, duh. You're Danny Fenton." He tensed up again, his arms starting to squeeze me; which I was totally fine with. They were so muscular and strong.

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken. My name's Danny Phantom," Danny "Phantom" said with a small nervous chuckle.

"No, you're Danny Fenton," I said with certainty. "You have his voice. It's kinda hard to have the same voice as someone."

"I'm sorry, I really have no clue what you're talking about."

This boy was nuts. I mean, it was so obvious that he was Danny. Did he think me blind; no pun intended. Danny and "Danny" had the same voice. Heck, even the last part of their name was similar. Fenton. Phantom. Really?

"So let me get this straight. You're Danny _Phantom_, not Danny _Fenton_, who just so happens to have the same first name, voice, and similar names all together. Just what kinda façade are trying to pull?" Did he really think I was that stupid? Other people might be, but not me. I've been educated!

"Um, yeah. Crazy huh?" he chuckled, very cutely might I add. Whoah. Did I just say that a boy chuckled cutely? Did a wave of hormones just wash up onto me? "Well, here we are." He set me down on something soft. It didn't feel like grass, but more like carpet. Plush carpet that I'm sure that I know.

"Where are we?" I strained my ears to hear anything that could give me a hint. The temperature of the room was cool, as if I was in an air conditioned house; and I didn't feel any warmth on my skin, except where Danny's hand was on my shoulder, so that meant I wasn't near a window. The air was clear from any smells, but not as clear as air from outside, so that meant that if there was a window that it wasn't open.

"Home."

"Wait, how to you know where I live." Ohhhhh. He just let that façade fall right off the cliff and into the waves of, what I like to call, Ah Hah!

"Er, well, I know where everyone lives. Comes with the whole hero business."

"Uh huh? First off, is there a chair in here, what room am I in, how did we get in here? You didn't go through a door. . . I think. Second, I just moved here today; I don't think you could have known where I was staying. And third, hero? You have got to be kidding me? That has got to be the most hilarious thing I have ever heard!" I giggled a little at the thought of a hero of the town, what did he thing of he was? A fireman?

"Well, you see-"

"Danny! Jazz! Sam! Are you all home? It's almost time for dinner!" yelled Mrs. Fenton. Her voice floating from down the stair all the way into the room. Well at least I know I'm on the second floor of my new home.

"We're home Mom!" yelled Danny in response, which he followed with a mild curse showing that he had, indeed, refilled his little lie to me. "Here," he said as he grabbed my hand and lead me across the room and sat me onto a soft bed with a plush-like comforter; which is what my bed had felt like.

"Speak Oh Great Lying One," I said as he let go of my hand and more pressure was placed onto the bed.

"First off, we're in your room. Secondly, if you haven't heard of Danny Phantom, you will once school starts off in another week. Once you know who he is I'll explain everything to you, deal?" He voice sounded pleading, I just had to mess with him.

"Why should I make a deal with you? You're a no good liar! Plus, I still want to know how we even got into the house!" I threw my arms in the air for good measure. I really wish I could see his face.

"Sam, please! I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die! I'll even pinky promise if you want me to!"

My own victory was thrown off, "Pinky promise?"

"Yeah! It's a promise you make and then you lock your pink fingers together to show that you'll go through with the promise. Like this." He sounded excided while explaining this to me. He then grabbed my hand and spread my hand out, "Now put your hand into a lose fist." I did as I was told. He then pulled out my pinky so it was the only finger sticking out. Then he locked his pinky with mine, "See, pinky promise." I could swear that the boy was smiling.

"o-okay. Pinky promise." This was the first time anyone has done this with me. My only friend was my grandmother, and we mostly just talked about the world and she would explain things to me that I didn't understand.

"Great. Come on, it's time for dinner." He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs, doing a better job this time than the last.

Who know? I think I'm starting to like this boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know. There is NO excuse for my long term absense... but I back now. It's just kinda hard to manage fanfiction with all my flute stuff and then I had a lot of projects in the last few months of school, THEN my internet when down and THEN i couldn't get my microsoft word to work so i couldn't finish the chapter. *sigh* technology hates me. <strong>

**~Bobbi**


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you guys I was back! And you doubted me! hah! I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet. Awfully quiet. It was only Mrs. Fenton, Jazz, Danny, and I. It was soundless except for the click and clack of utensils hitting the plate and each other. <em>I wonder where Mr. Fenton is? <em>Just as the thought left my mind, it was answered. I could hear him even before he was fully upstairs, from which I just was the basement, cause I could have sworn that I heard him on stairs.

"Danny-boy! Jazz-y! How are we this fine day?" his booming voice was almost painful, but it was also joyful and a small smile came onto my face as I listened to him.

"Fine dad. I was reading this fascinating book on youth and how their brains-"

"That's great Jazz-y!" he just cut her off, it was kinda funny. "And you Danny-boy?" I heard a chair scrape across the floor and he took his seat next to me and his wife.

"Good. Took Sam to the park and she met Tucker." He forgot the mention the ghost attack and what not, but I felt a kick on my foot from the person sitting across from me, which was Danny, so I guess that meant he wanted it that way.

"Speaking of Sam. I have something for you! Tada!" his booming voice growing louder and more excited. Then there was silence.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Fenton, but I have no clue what you're showing me is." I laid down my fork and leaned back into my chair with my arms crossed over my chest. Okay, he's loud and slow; but he still brings a smile to my face none-the-less.

"That's okay Sam. I call it the Fenton Cane! It repels ghost with just the touch! You can also use it as a staf- oof!" I'm just guessing, but I think Mr. Fenton just hit himself with the Fenton Cane.

* * *

><p>After dinner Jazz helped me get all my clothes and items settled in and helped me get ready for a shower. We went through my luggage and found some gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt. She then explained how to use the shower nozzles work; there is only one nozzle and you pull it out to start the water running then turn to the left for cold and right for hot. When Jazz left I managed to lock the door and started to explore the bathroom, amazing huh? The counter was smooth and cold, possibly marble. The shower curtain plastic-y, not really made of cloth.<p>

I went back to the counter and placed my pajamas there. The rest of the exploring was just the walls, wallpaper not paint, and the closet, towels and washcloths on the two shelves it had and a dirty clothes bin at the bottom.

I stripped my clothes, threw them in the bin, and stepped into the shower.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^DP^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I stepped out of the shower and felt around for the towel I placed on top of the toilet. Feeling a shaggy cloth in my hands I grabbed it and quickly dried myself off. After I efficiently dried my short hair to where it was damp I wrapped the towel around myself and went in search of the pajamas. Once found I let the towel fall to the ground and started the process of clothing myself. After I got my clothes on I put the towel on top of my head, found the door handle and stepped out into the hallway. I turned left, letting my hand drift along the wall, and also waiting for the person in the hallway to say something, but they just stood there, possibly thinking that I didn't know they were there. They swayed back-and-forth a little bit, just so much as to make the floor boards' creek. Once I got to my door I said, "If you're just going to stand in the hallway, doing nothing, you might want to go to your room and sleep."

As I opened my door I heard, "How did you know?" It was Danny. He sounded amazed, like I had just told him the secret to the world.

"You make noise and I can hear you. Simple as that." I walked further into my room, my hand searching for the bed side table. Once my hand touched it I just hopped right on into bed, landing right on the Fenton Cane. It didn't hurt me but I was surprised. I sat up in my bed, throwing my towel to my side, and started to feel the new "toy" of mine. It was made of metal and I could feel where each piece of metal met and tiny, small screws that held them all together. Just as I was about to push a small, tough button I had found I heard, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." For I think once in his life he had been quiet, because I had no clue that he was in my doorway.

"You scared me." I set the Fenton Cane and turned towards the door, remembering that my grandmother had said that it's polite to at least _try_ to face a person when I was talking to them.

"I thought I made noise?" he chuckle, which made me roll my eyes. "May I come in?"

"Sure, why not." I moved over to the side just to make sure Danny would have enough room on the bed. I heard his coming steps and then felt the pressure on the bed. I made to turn towards him again.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"You. . . Moved."

"Yes Danny, many things move like I do. You know what? I bet you can move too!" I faked my shocked, clapping my hands onto my face, and doing a small gasp.

"No, not what I meant. I meant that you moved so that, I don't know; but it looked like you're trying to face me." He seemed thoughtful; who would have known!

"It's polite; at least that's what my grandmother told me." I leaned back onto my headboard and started to "look" at the Fenton Cane.

"Would you like me to show you? How to use the cane that is." He rushed the last part out.

I gave him a suspicious look, "Do you even know how to teach a blind person? And what's with all the ghost anyway?"

"Didn't you know? This place is full of ghost," his whole voice showed how confused he was.

"Nope," I sighed. "My parents didn't tell me anything. Figures they'd send me to a place full of ghost."

"What do you mean?"

I sat up and turned my face in the general direction of Danny, "Do you even know why I'm here? The reason why I'm here?" I knew why I was here, I just didn't know why this family took me.

"No, parents just said that we would have someone come to stay with us for a while."

"Hey, Danny? Do you see a piece of paper on the little table right there?" I pointed to where I thought the table was.

"No, but I do see where a piece of paper on the table right here," he moved my pointed a little to the left. He then got off the bed and handed it to me. I was then set with the battle of whether I would ask Danny to read the note to me, or just through the note away.

"Would you- would you like me to read it to you?" he sounded unsure, but generally helpful.

"Um, please would you?'

"Sure," he took the note from me. "Now let's see, it says: _Dear Samantha, We know that you are having a hard time with Grandma's death, but it's time for you to move on, as we are moving on too. We have found a nice little place where we will start are new life, and we had found a simply lovely place for you to stay, where you will be completely safe. Don't wait up! Love, your parents._"

There was silence, then, "That's horrible." Danny sounded horrified that a parent would even say that to their child, and even talk about the deceased that way.

"Danny, its fine. They've always been like that. In fact, that might be the most "love"," me making the little quotation marks with my hands, "that they have ever showed me." I leaned back against the headboard.

"This is what your parents' love looks like? This isn't love Sam!" He sounded truly angry.

"Why are freaking out so much? It's just the way they are." I was calm. I knew the note wouldn't be the nicest, or the most love filled, but I wanted to hear it anyway.

"No, this isn't right." The pressure on me bed was released and I heard footsteps.

"Danny?" No response. "Danny! Ugggg!" I decided it wasn't worth it and laid down fully in the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Danny pov<em>

I strolled right up to Jazz's room and pounded on the door. "Gosh Danny, what's up?" I just grabbed her hand and brought her with me down the stairs and into the lab.

"Family meeting now!" I was really mad! Did my parents know of this?

"What's up Danny-boy?" my dad could just not read the atmosphere.

"Why did we take Sam in?"

"Why? Do you not like her?" my mother looked surprised at the thought of me being rude to someone, a girl none-the-less, a _blind_ girl.

"No. She's fine. What's up with her family?"

"Danny, what's up with you?" Jazz's turquoise eyes were full of worry. I handed her the note Sam's parents left her. She looked at me, confused, then proceeded to read the note. Her eyes widened, shocked at what was on the note. "That's terrible! She could be affected psychological!" We both turned to Mom and Dad, waiting for an explanation.

Mom and Dad looked at each other, sympathy clouding their eyes. "Sweetie, Sam- Sam didn't have the greatest parents." Mom was trying to find the best way to explain it.

"Obviously," Jazz sounded like me, mad.

"Their parents, they told us that she was nothing that they wanted in a daughter. They did nothing to care for her. She was raised by her grandmother and some of the staff. Her parent's wanted nothing to do with her; they wanted to put her in an orphanage once they knew she was blind. Her grandmother was the only one who fought for her; she taught her schooling and hired doctor's to see if her eyesight could be fixed. She died a little under a month ago." Mom dropped her eyes from us as Dad put his arm around her.

"They called us up one day, saying that she was possessed by a ghost, that's where we went that one weekend; we went to look at her. We knew she wasn't possessed just by looking at her and told her parents that. They argued and said that she was and that they didn't want to be near her anymore, they begged us to take her; they even offered us money." Jack, for the first time in his life, didn't have life in his voice.

"Please, _please_, try to make her feel like this is her family, because she is now; not officially though. We were going to talk to her sometime about adopting her into the family."

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out of the lab and jumped onto the couch, laying my forearm across my forehead. _What kind of life did you have to deal with Sam_ I thought as I looked into the ceiling light.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to put a Danny pov! it was calling me even though it wasn't that good!<strong>

**This is a shout out to baby Cyclopes! i gave Sam a cane! The Fenton Cane! I had to stop half-way through the story though cause i realized that i was writing Cain instead of Cane! I was so mad** XD

** Now don't expect a chapter for tomorrow, i'm kinda busy the rest of the week :P**

**~Bobbi**


End file.
